prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jmcdavid/GPPC39 Sandbox
Okay, figured I'd see about getting my part of this ready in advance, so when CureHibiki has her part ready, I'll be able to follow up as quickly as possible. Wondering why she ever wanted to become a Princess in the first place, Haruka looks up and sees her hairpin. As she does, she remembers when she told her parents about her desire to become the Flower Princess, because of how sparkly and cute she is. As she wonders if that's really all, she then remembers Prince Kanata, after hearing about her dream, giving her a Dress Up Key as a charm to protect her dream. Later, while her father says that it's another weird dream, her mother says that it's fine. As long as she grows up happy and healthy, she can have any dreams she wants. With that, she finishes making the hairpin and places it in young Haruka's hair. From there, more and more memories return to Haruka. Telling her parents that she wants to go to Noble Academy, so she can become a fabulous woman, just like a princess, and that even if the entrance exam is super-tough, she'll do her best. The time she spent together with Minami, Kirara, Yui, and Towa. Fighting as one of the Princess Pretty Cure. As Haruka realizes the truth, her younger self asks her if she remembers. She says that she does, from the very beginning. As she says this, she reaches towards her hairpin. Just then, Kanata arrives, picks up the hairpin, and walks up to her as he apologizes. He had wanted to help her all along, because she was suffering, but instead he had hurt her the most. Haruka then tells him that the reason she came to Yumegahama and met everyone is because she had her dream. Giving up after losing her dream isn't something she can do. Even if he tells her to give up, she will still aim to become a Princess. Smiling, Kanata says that he finally understands. Haruka's dream is everything to her. Holding out her hairpin, he says that if that's the case, then he wishes for her to always be smiling. Just then, Scarlet, Mermaid, and Twinkle crash next to them from an enemy attack. Close asks if that's enough, but then becomes angry upon seeing no despair in Haruka's eyes. Standing up, Haruka holds out her present for him, saying she wanted to give it to him after they met, as thanks for before. As she prepares for battle, Close asks her why she is there, and what she can do now? Haruka responds by saying that she will protect everyone's dream, as well as her own! Thanking her younger self for helping her find her way again, she transforms with the words, "Let's go, Princess." Doing her introduction in mid-transformation while setting her hairpin in her hair again, Cure Flora faces a group of Zetsuborgs and defeats all of them with a Lys Tourbillon. As Kanata watches with Yui, Pafu, and Aroma, he starts to remember his own past. Stop & Freeze bind Cure Flora with vines, but Mermaid and Twinkle fend off the Zetsuborgs that attempt to attack her before Twinkle frees Flora from the vines. They then apologize for leaving Haruka alone before, but Flora says that it's because Minami and Kirara had faith in her. She completely understands. Just then, a group of Zetsuborgs attempts to ambush Kanata, Yui, Pafu, and Aroma, but Flora responds with a diving kick that scatters them before apologizing to Yui, Pafu, and Aroma for worrying them. Shut moves in to attack Flora, telling her not to forget about him, only for Cure Scarlet to intercept his attack. Asking Flora if she's fine now, Scarlet says that she's quite a handful. She thought Haruka would be all down in the dumbs, but she managed to stand up all by herself. As Scarlet sends Shut flying, Stop & Freeze then attempt to attack her, but Flora blocks them with a Rose Tourbillon, saying that she wasn't alone at all. The reason she could stand up again was because everyone was with her. Now extremely angry, Close yells Flora's name before attacking her with a diving kick. As she blocks, he says that even if she recovered her dream, that dream will chase after her again. Flora manages to fend him off, however, saying that that's fine! He then attempts to launch a dark lightning strike, but Scarlet intercepts the attack with a flaming tackle that knocks him into Twinkle's Full Moon Humming, leaving him wide open for Mermaid to freeze him with a Frozen Ripple, leaving him wide open for a "Tourbillon" attack from Flora. Stop & Freeze manage to disarm Flora of her Crystal Princess Rod as Close breaks free, but Mermaid and Twinkle pass their own Crystal Princess Rods to Flora. Using her Elegant Rose and Miracle Lily Keys for a double "Tourbillon" attack, Flora says that it's her own dream, after all. If it hurts her or makes her sad, she'll accept it all. She will become a Princess! Now thoroughly enraged, Close asks her if she really thinks she can become one as he launches a powerful blast of dark energy at her. However, a barrier with the crest of the Hope Kingdom blocks the attack as Kanata, with his staff in his hand, says that she can! As he says that he's sure she can become a princess, the clothes he wore as the prince of the Hope Kingdom replace the clothes he's currently wearing, and his crown appears on his head. As he says that he remembers everything now, Flora asks how that can be. His response is to say that he's sure it's because he has a new dream now. He wants Haruka to keep smiling. He wants to protect her dream! As Close comments on how the power of dreams suddenly seems overwhelming with Kanata's memories and power as the Prince of Hope Kingdom restored, the present that Haruka gave to Kanata starts glowing as it reveals its true form: The Royal Key. Hearing Aroma say that he's sure it was born from the power of Kanata's dream, Kanata is silent for a moment before holding it aloft and telling the Cures to use it. As the Cures reveal their new Mode Elegant Royal, Shut finds himself forced to admit that they're beautiful. Close raises a shield to fend off their new attack, Grand Printemps, but while he manages to block the worst of the damage, he decides it's time to get out of there when he hears Stop & Freeze say "Dreaming." Afterwards, Kanata tells the Cures that back then, he had used up all of his powers, and had lost his dream and his memories. Miss Shamour says that he managed to find a new dream, and a new Key too. As Aroma says that it's like a miracle, Towa runs up to her big brother and gives him a hug. As Kanata says that this was all thanks to the Cures, Haruka says that to celebrate, they should all go buy him a present. However, he says that it's all right, because Haruka finally smiled. Category:Blog posts